Frederick
Frederick was a character who first appeared in the sixteenth episode of the first season of . He was one of the vampires who was trapped in the tomb with Anna's mother, Pearl. He was also Bethanne's lover, the one responsible for turning her. His family name and his age as a vampire are unknown, but he appears to be a man in his late twenties to early thirties when he was turned and his attitude seemed to be one of that recently turned in 1864 or slightly earlier. He was later killed by Stefan Salvatore. Frederick made another appearance in the Season Three episode Ghost World. He was one of the ghosts that invaded the town during the Night of Illumination. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In There Goes the Neighborhood, Frederick dated a vampire named Bethanne, who was killed by Stefan and Damon during an attack to Pearl's house. They had seen Damon at the Mystic Grill and mistaken Elena for Katherine. Frederick blamed the townspeople and the Salvatores for imprisoning him and wanted revenge. He was very temperamental and was perhaps the most violent vampire we saw in Mystic Falls. He was also the only vampire to openly challenge Pearl's authority. He and his followers rebelled against Pearl while she was gone in town after she started taking a more tolerant and even forgiving attitude to the town's descendants and the Salvatores. They captured and tortured Stefan and when Harper, Pearl's loyal friend and servant, tried to prevent it, Harper was also captured and tortured by them. In Let The Right One In, Damon came looking for Stefan, but Frederick refused to let him inside, compelling Samantha Gibbons to never let "this bad man" in. Afterwards, with the help of Elena and Alaric, Damon rescued Stefan and Frederick ran off into the woods. Damon and Alaric stayed behind to kill the other vampires in the house while Elena helped carry Stefan to her car. Frederick came and attacked them, knocking down a very weakened Stefan. Elena staked Frederick in his back, temporarily wounding him. Frederick was then killed by Stefan Salvatore after Elena revitalized him by feeding Stefan her blood. Season Three In Ghost World, Frederick along with other tomb vampires return to out plan thanks to the Original Witch, Vicki Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. Giving continuation to his revenge, Frederick attacked the founding families of Mystic Falls. A few minutes before the Illumination lights were lit up, Anna ran into Frederick who explained that he and the tomb vampires had unfinished business with the founding families. When the Illumination lights were lit up people see Tobias Fell dead and hanging from a tree. When tomb vampires attack Carol Lockwood, Caroline Forbes engaged in battle, and holds her own against them until Frederick attacks her from behind. Luckily for her he and the tomb vampires vanish when Bonnie and Sheila Bennett cast the spell to return them to the Other Side. Personality Frederick was outspoken and rebellious. He desired vengeance against the Founding Families for what they did to him and the other tomb vampires. He challenged Pearl's authority and is shown to be very temperamental. Attitude toward humans His attitude towards humans were that they are only good for food and amusement. This was augmented by his unrelenting quest for vengeance against the descendants of the Mystic Falls town fathers who put them in the tomb in the first place. It didn't matter that the people who actually entombed him were long dead. He had no compunction against feeding on humans as he did on a compelled Ms. Gibbons as they used her farmhouse as a home. Anna, concerned for her safety led Gibbons from him. Physical Appearance Frederick had short, slightly gelled spiked black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore dark clothes, with a leather jacket, black shirt and black pants. He had a mustache and a smooth beard. Despite being a vampire over 160 years old, he had the appearance of being in his late twenties or early thirties. Powers and Abilities Frederick possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Frederick had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season One *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' (Death) Season Two *''The Return'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Three *''Ghost World'' (Ghost) Season Five *''Monster's Ball'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Frederick' is of Old German origin, and the meaning is "peaceful ruler".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_(given_name) Trivia *Frederick appears as a vampire in Season One and as a ghost in Season Three. *He was the second leader (after Pearl) of the tomb vampires. *He was rebellious and bitter toward Pearl's leadership but was also afraid of her power. *He wears a typical Beard of Evil - a short and well groomed goatee! *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. *There's a possibility that Katherine turned him into a vampire as it seemed he was friendly with her, as shown when he mistakenly identified Elena as her. Another reason is because Stefan reminded her that she turned most of the tomb vampires as mentioned in The Return. Gallery S1Fredrick.jpg StefanStakesFrederick.jpg 3-let-the-right-one-in.jpg Screenshot 542.jpg Screenshot 520.jpg Screenshot_521.jpg Screenshot_523.jpg Screenshot_524.jpg Screenshot_535.jpg Screenshot_537.jpg Screenshot_536.jpg Screenshot_543.jpg Screenshot_2082.jpg Screenshot_2083.jpg Screenshot_2084.jpg Screenshot_2087.jpg Screenshot_2093.jpg Screenshot_2092.jpg Screenshot_2096.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased